


Plus One

by ar_tris_t



Series: K-Pop x Reader [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't want to spoil it, I'm sorry., Reader-Insert, boyfriend taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: You spilt a smoothie down Taeyang's shirt.And he fell for you as hard as you fell for him.





	Plus One

        Your eyes couldn’t help but travel down his well-toned body. It’s not like he minded, right? Why else would he perform without his shirt? And he knew that he was on live television. But here he was, singing ‘Good Boy’ with G-Dragon, in only his pants (that hung dangerously low on his gorgeous hips) and his shoes. At least his pants weren’t too tight. He could get in a lot of trouble for that - you didn’t like when he showed off to anyone but you, but you still had to share him, unfortunately. He was world famous as part of BIGBANG, and solo. His voice was amazing on top of his looks, and you still wondered how you got his attention. You couldn’t help but remember how the two of you got here.

        You were pretty, sure, but not super-model pretty or anything, and you had been a back-up dancer in one of his videos when the two of you met, the one for ‘Ringa Linga’. You had accidentally spilt a smoothie down the front of him, and he just shrugged before pulling off his shirt. He wasn’t shy at all, and that amazed you. Of course, you knew who he was - he liked to spell out his name in some of his songs, and you had heard the song at least three dozen times. T-A-E-Y-A-N-G. One of the best, or arguably THE best looking man you had ever seen.

        And it really didn’t help your instant crush when you got to find out what a kind, dorky gentleman he was, and that he would later do anything to get you, the dolt who spilt a smoothie on him, to go out with him. You had sputtered when you saw the fruit puree dripping down his black t-shirt, trying to apologize, but then he pulled off the shirt in one motion, that one way that boys do. Then you shut up, entranced.

        You had seen him on YouTube before, but it was honestly nothing compared to real-life, since he was so much taller than he looked. Your mouth simultaneously went dry and started to salivate, so you swallowed and shook your head, apologizing once again. You heard Taeyang laugh, and you looked up.

        “You’re cute,” he said. “It’s fine, really. I don’t need the shirt for my next scene anyway, and uh, cutie?” You blushed at the nickname. “It’s alright to stare.” He smirked and winked before moving past you, his arm on your bicep when he moved by you on is way to wherever it was that he was needed. He had a nice laugh.

        You sighed and texted your best friend, telling her about what happened. She was personally insulted, being such a huge Taeyang fan, but it was what it was.

        Taeyang always made sure you were a dancer in his videos when he had to film one, but you thought it was your company telling you to go. You didn’t know he was requesting you. He liked you and wanted to see you again, and that’s how you got to know him better, and how you met his best friend Kwon Jiyong, G-Dragon. Taeyang had asked for you in their video for ‘Good Boy,’ almost a year after you had met.

        Not every person who spills a smoothie in him gets called back, he said on your first date when he confessed to requesting you. “Oh. Have many girls spilt drinks down your shirt?” You asked. He shook his head.

        "Just a few.” You rolled your eyes. He loved how real you were with him, treating him like a person and not just an idol. It was refreshing and he fell for you more. That's the day he asked you to call him Youngbae instead of Taeyang.

        A few months had passed with the two of you keeping in closer contact before he asked you to act in a music video with him again, but as a bigger role. It was a BIGBANG song that you didn’t know well, but you agreed to it anyway, since it was Youngbae asking. You didn’t know much about acting, but you’d learn for him. It turned out that you were a natural.

        The video was for a song called ‘Let’s Not Fall in Love’ and you got to be ‘the girl on the rooftop’ as Youngbae would call you affectionately. By then, you could tell that at least G-Dragon knew something was going on between you and Youngbae. He had seen you around a lot more recently to the point of him recognizing you. He didn't say anything though, and the filming went without a hitch.

        Youngbae was beautiful in the video, and all of the other members looked so soft. That's when you really got to experience what huge dorks they all were, and you were grateful for the experience. Daesung and Seungri were really nice and TOP was always cracking jokes. You were really glad to have met them all, and you told Youngbae this when you were saying goodbye. He was pouting a little bit since you had been paying attention to everyone and not him exclusively. 

        “Youngbae, it’s not like we’re dating.” You rolled your eyes.

        “But we could be.” He smirked and gave you a suggestive look. He had been hinting at going out for a while, ever since your first date. He slung an arm around your shoulders and you laughed. You wrapped your arm around his waist so that the two of you were connected, standing side by side, but looking at one another.

        “Is that so? Aren't you missing something?” You teased him while Daesung and Seungri chatted nearby. The older hit the younger and pointed to you and their band mate. They watched with interest.

        “Hmm. I don't think so? I can just kiss you, right?” You shook your head and the two boys nearby looked at one another.

        “No, you have to ask first.”

        “Hey, [y/n], can I kiss you?” You giggled.

        “Youngbae! I meant about the dating thing. Once you ask that, you won't have to ask for kisses.” You smirked right back at him. Where the others were standing, TOP realized that two of his younger friends were watching you and Taeyang with interest. He wanted over and stood behind them, joining in the eavesdropping.

        “Hey, [y/n],” Youngbae said, looking into your eyes. Before he said anything else, you heard a commotion. You looked over to the boys to see G-Dragon smacking the two younger on the back, them yelling in shock. He said something quietly so that only they and TOP could hear and they all nodded with guilty faces before wandering off somewhere else. Your phone went off when you looked back at Youngbae.

        “Sorry, cutie. That thought will have to wait. My ride’s here.” You sent him a flying kiss and a wink before turning and walking to where your friend was waiting for you. He made a face when your back was turned and Jiyong patted his shoulder.

        “Do it tomorrow. You guys hang out all time anyway, right? Go to an arcade so she's not pressured. Besides,” he said, turning to face Youngbae. “She really likes you too. It's not hard to tell, since she's always watching you.” He made a face. “It’s kind of gross.”

        That night you got a text from Youngbae, asking if you'd go out with him again tomorrow. You weren't doing anything, so you agreed. He told you to dress comfortably, even though he knew that you never dressed uncomfortably for looks alone. It was usually only for music videos, of which you had been more frequent in, and not just Youngbae’s. If you were popping up in more and more of his music videos, you must be talented, right? So everyone wanted you, especially when people picked up on the fact that you could wear more than one look comfortable - you could be cute or sexy, and people ate it up.

        He picked you up at your little apartment, which he actually really liked compared to his significantly larger, significantly emptier one.

        “Hey there.” He smiled when you opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that were killing you with how snugly they fit on him, and he had a face mask and baseball cap in hand. He had never particularly cared for fashion the way that G-Dragon had, so he kind of wore whatever when he was planning on going out in public - it tended to not draw eyes. Or when he was just hanging out with you.

        “Hey yourself. Where are we going?” You grabbed your bag and made sure you had your wallet and keys and phone and such before closing the door. Your friend was your roommate and she was still home, studying for her university.

        “You’ll see.” He put on the hat and the mask before grabbing your hand so that neither of you would get lost while maneuvering the streets of downtown. He really just wanted to hold your hand, but he wouldn't tell you that. And you were thankful, because you were thinking the same thing.

        Reluctantly, Youngbae let go of your hand when you got to the huge arcade. You had gotten used to him paying for things when you went out since he could afford to spoil you, even if you were only going on your second ‘official’ date that day. He liked to buy things for you, and your friend was under the impression that you had a sugar daddy, since she didn't know you were friends with her idol. You weren't giving anything in return except your company, so you didn't know how accurate that statement was, especially since you considered Youngbae to be your friend night now, even if you both wanted more.

        “So, Mr. Amazing, where to first?” The first time Youngbae took you to an arcade, he proceeded to show off the entire time. You got to the basketball game and he hit every shot, then called himself ‘Mr. Amazing’ and you still made fun of that.

        “I dunno. I don't feel like getting my ass kicked yet, so no dancing games. A racing game first?” You smiled at the fact that he knew you were a better dancer, and then agreed to his suggestion.

        You waited for two teenagers to get off of the racing games and then paid the credits to start it. The two of you were trash talking each other before it even started.

        “You ready to lose, Youngbae?” He snorted at your challenge.

        “I'm the one here who can actually drive, remember?” You laughed at his rebuttal.

        “Yes, but virtual driving is much different than real driving. Sorry, hun, but you're going down.” And the game and banter continued with shouts and cheers every time one of you passed the other up, with Youngbae winning in the end.

        He grinned gleefully at your pouting. “Alrighty, one for me, none for you. Next game?” You raised an eyebrow.

        “You're letting me choose next?” He nodded. “Really?” He nodded again, but looked a little uneasy. You smiled evilly. “I hope you're ready to actually lose, Youngbae. Lace up your shoes.” You shook your head and headed to the DDR machine. Youngbae groaned and followed. He said for you to choose any game, but at least he'd be able to chose the next game when he lost. Those were the rules that you two had established what seemed like forever ago - whoever lost got to chose the next game.

        You giggled, which normally would have been cute, when you started the game, but your face was pure evil. You chose a song at random and set it on hard to have some slack for Youngbae, instead of expert. He still lost bad. He had good rhythm, but not as good as you, who spent almost every spare moment practicing choreography. He lost bad since you had an almost perfect score. He made you laugh and mess up at one point.

        “Okay. My turn. We’re doing basketball.” You nodded.

        “Yes, sir.” You gripped onto the tail of his shirt as he made his was across the noisy, crowded arcade to the surprisingly empty basketball games. He smiled down at you before starting up the two games. You weren’t looking forward to this. He didn’t go easy on you at all since you had been mean and chose the game you were good at to get back at him for winning, and he was just returning the favor.

        “Ah!” You were, somehow, making more shots than Youngbae, but he was catching up. He didn't shoot as much as you did, you were faster, but his accuracy was a lot better than yours. He won.

        Youngbae smirked at you. “What's next, sweet cheeks?” You rolled your eyes at the nickname.

        “C’mon. I am officially a disgrace if I can't beat you at air hockey.” You strolled over to the table hockey table and watched two guys battle for their lives. Youngbae came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist while the two of you waited for the game to free up. You smiled. It was nice to be in his arms, and it was like a secret, since everyone knew who he was, but nobody did at the same time.

        You were at an arcade with one of the biggest names in kpop, and nobody around you knew that he was who he was behind his mask. It was thrilling.

        The friends at the air-hockey game finished and so you and Youngbae took your positions. It was a lot of shouting again, cheers and boos and laughs. You found it unfair that he had such long arms compared to you, and he definitely used that to his advantage.

        “Hey! You can’t lean your whole body on the table to get the puck into my goal! You’re cheating!” You were whining at this point, mainly because he was also winning.

        “Hey, [y/n], if I win, will you be my girlfriend?” You froze and Youngbae got another goal.

        “Hey, stop it!” You went to lean over the table and smack at Youngbae’s hands, but he retracted from his position rather easily. You narrowed your eyes at him.

        “Fine, but not if you win this game. Only if you can get one of the high scores anywhere in the arcade,” That was a big challenge, mostly because the place was so big and so many people went there to play, and so many of those people were talented as hell. Youngbae thought for a moment.

        “Alright. Challenge accepted.” He winked at you, and then scored another point. You let out another frustrated groan.

        “God, I hate you sometimes.” He just shook his head at your words.

        “Sure. Whatever you say, [y/n].” You pouted, and the two of you continued your fun. You had almost forgotten about your promise when he started up a shooting game. It was one player, but he was doing well. He wanted you to go get more credits in case he died, so you left him to practice shooting in the easy levels. He was going to try and get the high score on one of the later levels.

        While you were standing in line, the two guys from the air hockey table came up behind you. You tried to ignore them, but they were getting uncomfortably close to you. You shook your head and scooted up a little more in the line. They started to move as well, but a cashier opened up and you could escape. You got your credits easily enough, and went to try and find the shooting game again.

        Before you found it however, the guys found you. They stood in front of you, and the two of them were tall. They were pretty intimidating, and you knew self defense and such, but you didn’t have enough room to do anything. It was decently cramped at the arcade.

        “Um, excuse me. I need to get through.” You made sure the card with the credits was tucked safely in your pocket so that they couldn’t take it if they wanted to. Not easily, at least.

        The one on the left chuckled, and the one on the right spoke. “That’s nice. You have somewhere to be?” He took a step closer, and the left one answered him.

        “Yeah, actually, against the bathroom wall, between it, and-” before he could continue, someone shoved by him, and a pair of lips were on yours. You were surprised, but it felt so right, so natural. The stranger pulled away, and you saw it was Youngbae. He winked at you before pulling his mask back up his face.

        “I got the high score, so I went to find you. You’re my girlfriend now, right?” He seemed so cocky, but you knew Youngbae. He was genuine and careful, and hesitant. He didn’t want to rush you, and he wanted your consent for a relationship. You really liked that about him. You smiled, and nodded. You hadn’t really expected him to get a high score on one of the machines, but it was nice to see how loyal and serious he was.

        “Yeah.” You nodded, smiling softly. “I’m your girlfriend now.” He smiled, and then picked you up before swinging in a circle. You laughed, forgetting about the guys that had been halfway to harassing you. When Youngbae came up and took all of your attention, they left, since it was obvious that they weren’t going to get anymore from you.

        “Alright.” You could see the smile in Youngbae’s eyes, and you knew how happy he was. You were happy too. He was all you wanted.

        Of course, just because the two of you were now unofficially, officially, dating, didn’t mean that your roommate or the rest of the band was allowed to know yet. Not even your parents who you didn’t even talk to, were allowed to know, especially since you could be hurt. So many fangirls would be devastated, and you could potentially be approached, or even sent threats, and that was the last thing you or Youngbae wanted, so you kept the temporary secret.

        But the rumors started to fly when you performed ‘BAE BAE’ on stage with Taeyang. There was a difference, you felt, when using the boys’ stage names versus their real ones. The stage names, you used when they were on set usually, and you know, on stage. But you tended to use their real names when you were just hanging out. Youngbae had invited you to a few movie nights, so the boys were suspicious of the relationship as it was. The live performance just topped it off.

        But that’s also when the fans started to notice that you had been hanging around their beloved Taeyang a lot. That’s when the shippers went wild. Youngbae hadn’t tried especially hard to hide the relationship, just the usual no PDA of any sort, and no actual dates. That meant you learning how to cook so that you weren’t stuck eating ramen every night since your dates were usually at his place. You never knew when your roommate was going to be home.

        The live dance was sexy, and that first one was the first time you spent the night at his place. Ever since then, you usually were at his place five days of the week. Your roommate asked why you didn't just move in with your boyfriend, since you told her that you had one, and you told her that he wasn't always home. And he wasn't. You weren’t the only backup dancer, so on your nights off, you stayed at home, practicing, like you did at Youngbae’s place.

        “When can I meet your mystery boyfriend?” Your roommate was anxious to meet him - she was pretty protective of you and wanted to know who she was trusting you with. You just shook your head.

        “He's shy. And he hasn't even met my parents yet. I want to wait until he’s ready before I introduce him to anyone.” She didn’t know that you weren’t in touch with your parents and that you were just using them as an excuse.

        “Yeah,” she said. “But [y/n], you've been together for months. When is he going to be ready?” You shook your head again.

        “I don't know.” You shrugged, and that was the end of talk about meeting parents.

        Until the following week that was.

        You were at Taeyang’s apartment, like usual, and you were eating dinner, about two months after you started staying over, when you felt your stomach lurch violently.

        You gave Youngbae a funny look. “You okay, babe?” He had a worried look on his face when he got up and placed his hand on your back, but you pushed him to the side so that you could run to the bathroom. You had hardly eaten at all, but the food that was supposed to be your favorite just was not settling well. Youngbae came in behind you and held your hair back with one hand, the other resting on your back to comfort you.

        “I’m so sorry, Youngbae. I’m not feeling so hot.” He chuckled at your words.

        “You’re always hot, babe. I’m gonna take you to the hospital though, okay?” He ran to get his hat and mask. You already had doubts forming in your mind. You couldn’t be...no. There was no way. But there was that one night...no.

        Youngbae grabbed ahold of your hands and pulled you up, leading you to put on your shoes and coat. You were in a daze as he pulled you along in the street. You couldn’t believe it. It really did just take one time, you guess, like they say. It had been a few weeks back when he was in a hurry and you had both been drunk and it was Halloween, and Youngbae just didn’t have anything on him when the two of you were at a party. Damn. Were you both really that irresponsible?

        The small clinic was one that you knew Taeyang would frequent when he was feeling ill, since they were dedicated to their practice, and they never leaked any information about him. This one was trusted, and YG was paying them well to keep silent on top of their confidentiality contracts with their patients.

        When you went in with Youngbae, you were still unable to focus on much, so you sat while he filled out the sheets with what you needed, him asking you questions every once in awhile. There was a strong possibility that you knew what was wrong, but Youngbae didn't know any better. He just knew that you felt ill and that he needed you to be checked out to be sure that you were fine. In all honesty, you were a little scared to see if you were right and to see what Youngbae would do about it.

        You were a dancer for God’s sake! If you were right, what would you do? Would you be able to go back afterwards? And Youngbae was an idol. How would he react? How would the company react? How would the fans react? You felt Youngbae’s warm hand on your shoulder and you looked up at him, your eyes meeting his. You probably still smelled like vomit, but Youngbae pulled your forehead to his mouth so that he could kiss you through his mask. “Don’t worry, [y/n], I’ll take care of you,” he whispered to you. You smiled a bit and relaxed some as well. You took a deep breath and kissed his cheek, nodding.

\- - - - - - -

        The doctor who had been helping you had left you and Youngbae in the exam room when she went to collect the finished test. You were holding onto his hand, anxious to see how he would react. He had removed his face mask when the two of you entered the exam room, and you were thankful. You‘d be able to see his reaction when the doctor told you the results.

        Youngbae would not sit still the entire time you were talking to the doctor. You weren’t sure if it was because of the type of test the doctor insisted on, or if it was the call he had made while you were taking the urine test. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

        Younbae spoke just seconds after the door closed behind the doctor. “I told Jiyong.” He looked down, as if he was ashamed. “That we had been dating for a while, and that we were here.” You didn’t see what was wrong with that. Jiyong was Youngbae’s best friend, and it was probably hard for him to not flaunt you to everyone since he was always saying how proud of you he was. Youngbae loved you, and you knew this. He had never said it upfront, but he showed it in his actions and in the little thoughtful things he said.

        “Okay. What did he say?” Youngbae chuckled and shook his head.

        “He called me an idiot. He said he already knew about you and I, that the whole band and a good amount of the staff already knew. He also scolded me for being careless.” He looked like a kicked puppy, and you were trying to stifle a giggle. He said that Jiyong had scolded him, but Youngbae was older than his leader and friend by a few months. You found it to be a little funny, but considering the situation, your laughs were silenced.

        “So, what will the company do?” You were worried. You really didn’t want Youngbae to get into any trouble. He just shook his head.

        “We’ll have to see, sweetheart. It depends on what the tests say. Let’s hope it’s nothing, but I don’t know how good of a chance we have.” He moved his other hand to rest on your thigh. He smiled at you, and you were really happy that you had him with you. Youngbae was so kind and sweet and gentle and you wouldn’t have anyone else with you at such a vulnerable moment for you. Though he was vulnerable too. His job could be on the line, and it would have been the both of your faults.

        The doctor knocked on the door before she entered, so you and Youngbae looked up, eager to see the results. If you knew your boyfriend at all, you knew what he wanted, but you didn’t know if you were ready to do what that entailed.

        The doctor cleared her throat and looked at the two of you. She knew who Youngbae was, and her next words made it obvious. “I don’t know if congratulations are in order or not.” She smiled at the two of you, and you felt like your heart was about the burst. You were waiting so patiently, but you had to know. “But I have the tests here, and they came back positive. I’ll leave you a moment to understand before we do anything else, alright?” She bowed slightly before exiting the room, allowing you and Youngbae some time to react in privacy. You sat shocked. You blinked, and Youngbae’s arms came around you suddenly, holding you to him tightly.

        “[y/n]! You’re pregnant!” You had refused to think of the word before now, and it was like the doctor knew you were since she hadn’t said it either. But as soon as Youngbae said it, the reality hit you. You were going to be a mom. And Youngbae was to be a dad. How were you going to make that happen? You could tell that Youngbae was excited. He loved Haru, and kids in general, so you knew he was hoping you’d start a family with him eventually. He wasn’t shy about that and the two of you had known each other for years at this point.

        But how would YG respond? You certainly wouldn’t be able to continue working at this point. Not with your condition, and Youngbae would probably make you stop working anyway, since he was pretty well off himself, and totally in your business, but this could be considered a scandal, and that would so bad for his work. Especially with how popular and successful and well-known he was.

        “I’m pregnant. Oh my gosh.” You smiled uneasily at Youngbae, but you relaxed when you saw that he was almost in tears. It was times like these that you knew he loved you, and you knew you and the child would be supported. You smiled for real, and when the doctor came back in, you both listened intently to what she had to say about the rest of your life, essentially.

        “[y/n], I really need you to know this.” Youngbae caught your eye as the two of you were walking home afterwards, and you saw a genuine, serious look in them. “Babe, I love you so much.” You started to cry, and he visibly freaked out before you shook your head and began to talk.

        “I know you do. I love you so much for that, Youngbae. I really, really love you.” You were overwhelmed with emotion, but thankfully, it was mostly good. Youngbae ended up piggy-backing you back to his place.

        A few months later, in the present, you’re watching your fiance perform while you sat in the audience. It was late March, and you were amazed at how much happier he seemed to be. He looked to put all of his effort into performing and practicing and pampering you. He was working hard for your baby, and he was almost glowing at all hours of the day. You were thankful that YG was so cool about the relationship, but it was only because so many fans were looking forward to seeing what their precious Taeyang’s baby would look like. They did polls and such, and the response to you was so positive.

        He had faced a small punishment, and that was because the two of you weren’t married, but he took it well, for you. It was a shock that he had been doing things like that, but Taeyang was well-respected and admired and everyone could tell how much he loved you. He dedicated his whole self to you, and you loved him for that. You hadn’t faced much, but Youngbae would have taken it for you if you were to get one.

        There were, of course, those fans that made a big deal, but Youngbae didn’t care. He had you, and he was soon going to have a family, and he couldn’t believe it. Of course, before YG officially announced you two as engaged, you got to meet his family, and though yours didn’t want to talk to him, or see you again, you were content with him just meeting your roommate. She was happy for you, shocked that your boyfriend was none other than Taeyang, sad that she wouldn’t have a chance with him, and happy that her idol was happy. That was how it ought to have been with all the fans that claimed to love him.

        You were so happy. You were looking forward to the ultrasound you had scheduled for next week, and you were excited that Youngbae was trying so hard to get the date off. He was going to be such a great dad. You felt sometimes that you didn’t deserve him, but you loved him so much, and he was just so good to you and your plus one.


End file.
